


A First Of Many

by Scorpio_in_luv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Makeout Session, Other, does making out count as nsfw, slight nsfw?, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_in_luv/pseuds/Scorpio_in_luv
Summary: Your boyfriend finds out that you’ve never had a chance to make out.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa/Gender Neutral Reader, Oikawa/reader
Kudos: 29





	A First Of Many

…”You’ve never made out before.” 

“Uh, no? What’s wrong?” 

“Please tell me you’re joking.” 

“I’m joking.” 

“You are?”

“You told me to say it!”

Oikawa pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes shut for a moment. “So what I’m getting is, you’re MY lover, of all people, and all this time I never knew that you haven’t gotten past some neck kisses and pecks on the lips.” 

You sheepishly looked down at your crossed legs, nodding. 

“I’m not upset, just…” pulling your face up towards his by your chin, he drew in closer. “If only I knew sooner.”

With his actions, of course, you knew what was being hinted. 

Oikawa wanted to play. When did he not want to?

But, you wrapped your fingers around his wrist to pause it.

“I-I’m sorry, just nervous.” you could only mumble, feeling your cheeks burn. 

“And, love, that’s perfectly fine! Tell you what,” he cupped both his hands on either side of your head, smiling, “I just really feel like giving you a kiss right now. And if you’re okay with it, we can go ahead from there and follow my lead. Sound alright?” 

Your mouth pursed briefly, because, well, you really wanted to kiss the look he was giving you, too. 

With a giggle, you agreed, “Okay.” 

No more was said. In less than a second, his lips softly pressed against yours. The hum you gave in response to it had him smile further into it. And like always, your internal clock had you expect him to pull away at the time he usually did. 

But he didn’t. 

Instead, he kissed again. And again. Slower, firmer. Until it felt our lips and his were melting into each other; you couldn’t feel anymore, growing numb. 

No, now you could only taste. 

So you certainly picked up the slight lick. 

You never expected yourself to, but after just a hint of what he gave, your mind was taken over by nothing but how much you craved more. 

But you were hesitant. This was a mental boundary you were on the verge of crossing, just about to go over the edge and fall in. Part of you was worried you might mess it up, but another wanted to go ahead, so you were indecisive. 

He understood, continuing to just press on… until his hands slipped downwards, from your shoulders to your arms, ever so carefully and surely. And finally, they rested on your hips. Eyes shut, you didn’t see this. Only felt it. 

Maybe that was the reason behind your mouth parting, then, maybe it wasn’t. 

Whatever it was, Oikawa was delighted. His arms wrapped around you before you could have another thought, leaning your body backwards. The never felt before sensation of a warm tongue slipped in. Which sort of caught you by surprise, so you gripped his shirt suddenly. 

Quite interesting, how touch can affect someone. The fact that you didn’t open your eyes the entire time taught you that it was so much better receiving acts of love this way than whatever you’d had before. 

As he gently caressed every detail of your mouth, as his sweet taste became the only thing on your buds, you could feel without a doubt: Oikawa really, really loves you. 

He released after a brief time, taking the situation into consideration, but damn, was that wonderful. 

You were evidently breathless, while him, not so much. For a silence that seemed to last forever his eyes, dreamy, stared back into yours. From his point of view all he could see was an adorable flustered and pleasantly surprised mess. 

Chuckling, he asked, “So? Was that alright?” 

The way you averted your eyes and smiled uncontrollably told him plenty. He laughed again, a bit more this time, lightly bringing you along to lay next to him on the bed you were both on so far. 

After a bit of cuddling, he heard you mumble, “I look forward to next time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I wanted to try writing a makeout session for the first time. This took, surprisingly, a lot of bravery. Now I’m staring at my hands, wondering what the flipping flamingo I’ve created.


End file.
